The present invention relates to an improved vent and fluid transfer fitment, and more particularly, to a vent and fluid transfer fitment for a fluid-filled container that allows the contents of the container to be vented while being transferred without the contents spilling when the container is inverted.
Conventional vent and fluid transfer systems utilize a non-inverted container having a dip tube for transferring fluid from the container. The container is typically vented using a hole in the top of the container. However, the fluid within these systems leak when the container is in an inverted orientation.
Another approach has been to use vented trigger sprayers to dispense fluids from a container. These systems typically use a switch mechanism to close the vent except when the unit is dispensing. However, leakage can occur if the unit is actuated when the container is in a sideways or inverted orientation.
A third approach has been to provide a container with walls that are sufficiently thin such that they collapse under the vacuum pressure created by the removal of the container""s contents. This type of system eliminates the need to allow air into the container to displace the fluid that is dispensed from the container. However, the system does not allow a steady fluid flow from the container as the fluid flow will decrease as the vacuum pressure within the container increases.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved vent and fluid transfer fitment that allows fluid to be uniformly transferred from an inverted container without leaking and which vents the container such that the displaced fluid is replaced by air.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vent and fluid transfer fitment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vent and fluid transfer fitment for sealing and transferring a fluid from an inverted fluid-filled container without premature leakage to a receiver attachment, comprising a transfer check valve attached to the fitment for allowing fluid to be transferred from the container when the receiver attachment engages the transfer check valve, and a venting check valve attached to the fitment for allowing air to displace the fluid as the fluid exits the container, wherein both the transfer check valve and the venting check valve have an inherent sealing pressure created by the static pressure of the fluid within the container.